fantasypokemonfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
BA027
Synopsis Suffering his first loss, Bulbasaur becomes angry and trains himself too hard before running away and suffering another defeat against a Nidoking and a Nidoqueen. Yazmyne comes to Bulbasaur's aid to master Energy Ball and they battle the two Poison-Type Pokemon again. During the battle, Bulbasaur evolves into Ivysaur. Summary Despite earning the Insight Badge, Yazmyne is unhappy by how unprepared she and her Pokemon were to face Cleo's strategies. She understands that she and her Pokemon still have a lot of training to do and Yazmyne pushes her Pokemon to increase their speed and learn new attacks with Dante's Beedrill and Cubone as their training partners. Yazmyne proves a bit unyielding in her training methods, needing Dante to calm her down and give her Pokemon a break when they need one. Yazmyne agrees especially since Staryu learned Cosmic Power and that Spinarak has mastered Spider Web. During the break, Bulbasaur keeps training refusing to even eat. Yazmyne has set out to teach Bulbasaur Energy Ball and Yazmyne reads a book, which explains that mastering Energy Ball will take more than one or two training sessions. Even so, Bulbasaur is adamant about mastering his new attack. Yazmyne becomes worried and Dante reminds her that Bulbasaur don't actually require food to live. All they need is sunlight and water. Even so, Yazmyne tries to force Bulbasaur to at least drink water. Bulbasaur flails about with his vines and hits Yazmyne a few times. Bulbasaur bites Yazmyne and then runs away. Yazmyne chases after him but she cannot keep up. Yazmyne orders Butterfree to follow, which he does. Bulbasaur runs away to some part of a forest and resumes training Energy Ball. During the training, Bulbasaur begins to recall his defeat to Cleo's Gastly, which has been upsetting him tremendously. During his training, Bulbasaur accidentally disturbs a Nidoking and a Nidoqueen. They battle and Bulbasaur is horribly and easily defeated. When Butterfree finds Bulbasaur, he sees him treating his wounds and flies back to Yazmyne. Meanwhile, Yazmyne tries to understand why her Bulbasaur would be so aggressive. Dante says that Bulbasaur's defeat against Cleo has been his first defeat and he's clearly not taking it well. Yazmyne says that she has lost a few battles, but she hadn't lost with Bulbasaur. Butterfree returns to Yazmyne and Dante, who run to Bulbasaur's location. They see Bulbasaur weakly treating his wounds. Bulbasaur is angry at himself and doesn't want Yazmyne touching him. Dante gives Yazmyne the OK to be unyielding. Bulbasaur is restrained with Butterfree's Confusion and Spinarak's Spider Web. Yazmyne uses her potions to treat her restrained Pokemon and force feeds him water. The experience leaves Bulbasaur even angrier, but he's too tired to run away. Yazmyne talks to her Pokemon about his defeat and that he can use it to make him stronger. Dante returns back to base camp with Yazmyne's other Pokemon while she stays in the forest with Bulbasaur and Staryu. Yazmyne and Bulbasaur train together with Staryu and he masters Energy Ball. Bulbasaur finds the Nidoqueen and Nidoking who defeated him. Bulbasaur is joined by Staryu in a double battle against the two Pokemon, but even with Yazmyne's commands, the two Pokemon are too strong. Refusing to be defeated, Bulbasaur evolves into Ivysaur and he rejoins Staryu to finally defeat the two fully-evolved Pokemon. Major Events *Yazmyne's Spinarak masters Spider Web *Yazmyne's Bulbasaur learns Energy Ball and evolves into Ivysaur Characters People *Yazmyne *Dante Pokemon *Bulbasaur (Yazmyne's; evolved) *Ivysaur (Yazmyne's; newly evolved) *Pidgey (Yazmyne's) *Spinarak (Yazmyne's) *Butterfree (Yazmyne's) *Staryu (Yazmyne's) *Beedrill (Dante's) *Cubone (Dante's) *Gastly (Cleo's; flashback) *Nidoqueen *Nidoking Category:Episodes Category:Battles Ablaze